Gone Dino
by crazykiwi
Summary: Ha!!! I'm evil!!! I turned everyone into a dinosaur!!!! Ha ha ha!!!!! pairings: s/j, y/y, m/m. Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!


Ck: This is my idea!! I may not own the people but it's still mine!!! Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anything *weeps*  
  
Yck: This is what she's trying to say. Don't own squat, never will own squat, never has owned squat. Get it? Good. So technically, i don't own yu- gi-oh.  
  
DINESAUR DICTIONARY AT BOTTOM OF STORY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, the lonely boy at school walked to the arcade happily during the summer vacation. He looked up and saw smoke in the distance. All of a sudden, a fire truck drove right by him and towards a small shop. People came running in his direction and didn't stop. Yugi tried to dodge the people but was trampled until someone finally shoved him out of the crowd and onto some steps to a building.  
  
Yugi didn't notice the boy that walked up to him from behind because he was busy trying to get up but since his rear end hurt it was a bit of trouble. When he was standing the boy placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, startling him.  
  
"Sorry to alarm you, but are you okay?" said the boy behind Yugi. Yugi whizzed around and at first thought he face to face with a mirror but then noticed that there were differences. Their noses were touching because Yugi had taken a step forward while turning around. Noticing their closeness, Yugi took a step down and backed away.  
  
"Yeah, just a scratch." He said. He turned to leave but the hand never left his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, want to go to the arcade with me?" The boy asked.  
  
"Sure!!! I'd love to!!" Yugi yelled joyfully.  
  
"Then lets go. By the way, my names Yami." Yami said  
  
"Hi Yami, my names Yugi." Yugi said to Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm gonna beat you!!" Yugi yelled as he and Yami played a driving game at the arcade. Just as Yugi was about to cross the finish line, Yami's car whizzed past his and across the finish line first. "How did you do that? Yugi asked.  
  
"I wasn't going at full blast during the race until I knew we were getting closer to the finish line." Yami said. "Hey, want to meet my friends?"  
  
"Yeah!!!!" Yugi yelled happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room of Seto Kaiba's living room. Everyone counted as: Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Jou, Mai, Malik, Marik, and the girl that they said wouldn't leave them alone and that they don't care a shit about was Tea. Seto came out with his new invention.  
  
"Now we all touch it at the same time okay?" he asked as he pushed a red button. Every one gathered around it and when Seto said 3 they all touched a black pad. A bright light blinded them all and to a person watching, they disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami awoke in some forest and looked around. Beside him in a bush was a tri- colored thing. He got up and when he stretched his arms felt weird. He looked at them and gasped as he saw skinny, scaly claws with giant claws on them. 'What happened?' he thought to himself as he looked for a puddle. When he found one he looked at his reflection. He gasped. His head was red, longer, and full of sharp teeth. The rest of his body was black with blond lightning bolt stripes and his tail was blond. 'I'm a velociraptor ?!?!{1} he screamed to himself in his head. He ran back to the figure on the ground and moved the bush to reveal another velociraptor of the same color except for it was missing the blond stripes. 'Yugi.' He thought to himself as the other dino came to.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said, which came out as a light growl.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, which came out more like a purr.  
  
"It's me Yugi, you're a dinosaur okay? Don't be afraid." Yami said soothingly.  
  
"Okay." Yugi said as he got up with Yami. "So I look like you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we're almost exactly the same, okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay, we should find shelter, it's gonna rain." He said while looking up at the sky.  
  
They walked until they found a cave. "That'll work for tonight." Yami said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto awoke next to something scaly. He looked and saw a dinosaur open its eyes. They both screamed and backed away from each other.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" one of them said.  
  
"Jou? It's me Seto." Seto said.  
  
Jou was about to burst out laughing when a crack of thunder caught his attention. "Seto? Do you know what you look like?" he asked.  
  
"No but I know what you look like." Seto answered. "You're a pachy!!! {2}" he yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't be talkin if I were you!!! You're one too!!" Jou yelled back. "Let's find a place to stay the night." He said and got up, followed by Seto.  
  
They walked around a bit until Seto finally came up with a good idea. "How about we get really big leaves and make a shelter with vines and sticks?" he asked.  
  
"Ok." Jou said and walked off. They found sticks, vines, and large leaves. They tied the sticks to make walls with the vines and put the leaves on top for a roof. They both got inside and ate the fruits they picked up on the way to find the stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura awoke on top of something. It was big, green, and scaly. 'What the hell?' he thought as he pushed himself up. He nearly screamed when he noticed that his hands were claws. 'Oh, my hands!! My beautiful hands!!!' he thought. This awoke the form underneath him.  
  
"What?" it said groggily.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Is that you Kura?" he asked as he stared confused, at the Dilophosaurus {3}in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You know.......you do look really funny as an iguanodon!!! {4}" he started laughing while Ryou screamed when he looked at himself.  
  
"I wouldn't be talkin....." Ryou muttered.  
  
"Come on, help me dig this den." He said as he started digging. In no time, they had a cave big enough for both of them and they covered the opening with pieces of bark from a really big tree. The started a small fire and made a little spot where the smoke could got out. Then they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik was splashed in the face by water. He looked up to see a giant dinosaur hovering over him. "Who are you?" he asked, not fully awake.  
  
"Marik, it's me Malik." Malik said as he looked down.  
  
"Are you a t-rex?" Marik asked.  
  
"No, I'm a giganotosaurus, and your a suchomimus." Malik said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Goodnight." Marik said as he crawled under a cave built into the river. You have to swim to get to it but once there it turns into dry land. Malik followed and got in with Marik as it started to rain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah shit!!! Every time I try to make this thing stay up, it falls!!! I need something sticky." A maiasaura {7}, that was now known as Mai, yelled while looking around.  
  
A dragonfly whirled by and crashed into a tree, breaking one of its wings. 'Perfect.' Mai thought as she walked over to the fallen insect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tea yelled as she looked at her reflection in a drop of water. She was a dragonfly, a big one {8}. She flew around until she hit a tree.  
  
A big dinosaur came and looked at her. It picked up a rock and threw it at her. All to soon, she was dead. She was picked up and the dinosaur used her to keep it's shelter together. "There we go." It said cheerfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good? Bad? Sucky? Excellent? Tell me!!! Don't go to far if you're gonna tell me it's bad, k? Review plzzz!!! R/r plzzz!!!  
Dino Dictionary  
  
raptor- 2 legged dinosaurian equivalent of a lithe, agile hunting cat. This therapod was not as fast as a cheetah and only as bright as a bird, but it packed more killing power than any other dinosaur of it's weight. It's weapons were long, narrow, jaws and fingers and toes armed with sharply curved, dagger-like claws.  
  
pachycephelosaurus- Thick dome, 2 legged, herbivore. Uses thick dome to head-butt enemies.  
  
Dilophosaurus- A large 2 legged flesh eater. It's legs were slimmer than those of Tyrannosaurus, but like it's larger relative, it walked on 3 forward facing toes. Carnivore and built for speed.  
  
iguanodon- A peaceful plant-eater that walks or runs on its hind legs but could amble on all 4's. Apart from its camouflage, its best defense against large therepods would be to hurry away or stab and attacker with its spiky thumb.  
  
giganotosaurus- Largest carnivore to walk the earth, heavier and taller than t-rex, it's brain was smaller though.  
  
suchomimus- A bizzare fish, fish eating dinosaur that grows as large as t- rex. Has a snout like a crocodile, longer arms than most meat eating dinosaurs, and enormous hind-legs  
  
7. maiasaura- Large, duck-billed dinosaur that lives in herds and take care of there young.  
  
8. prehistoric dragonfly- you know, a really big dragonfly. -_- 


End file.
